Cambio de Pagina
by landin2000
Summary: la bibliotecaria de ponyville va a irse de la ciudad pero en su lugar dejara Green Storm un pegaso con solo una ala y una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo para que tome su puesto. le enseñara todo lo que sabe hasta el día del solsticio de verano, a partir de ese día sera oficialmente el nuevo bibliotecario de ponyville la ciudad donde nada puede malir sal...digo salir mal.


Era un agradable día en Ponyville, sus habitantes cumplían alegremente sus rutinas diarias con una sonrisa en el rostro, era un pueblo tranquilo donde todos sus habitantes se conocían y nada fuera de lo normal pasaba.

En el restaurante del pueblo se encontraban dos yeguas charlando con una taza de té y unos pequeños refrigerios, estas dos yeguas eran bien conocidas en la aldea, una era la mayor mare una pony de tierra que ocupaba el puesto de alcaldesa en Ponyville su pelaje era de ámbar pálido y su melena era gris. Su acompañante era Written Sheet una Pegaso ya muy mayor, esto se notaba en las arrugas en su cuerpo y su melena llena de canas, pero aún mantenía una sonrisa alegre y juvenil.

—Me parece increíble que la princesa Celestia eligiera a Ponyville para celebrar el solsticio de verano- dijo con alegría la alcaldesa. —Hay varias cosas que debemos arreglar, pero con la ayuda de todos los ponys seguro lo lograremos.

— Esta noticia alegra mi viejo corazón, ha pasado años desde la última vez que vi a la princesa levantar el sol- comento Written poniendo un casco en su pecho y suspirando con nostalgia. —Sin duda un hermoso evento para pasar mi último día en Ponyville.

—¿Realmente estás de acuerdo en que no te hagamos una fiesta de despedida? Haz ayudado a muchos ponys además de ser la mejor bibliotecaria que hemos tenido.

—Jajaja bueno después de todo soy la única bibliotecaria que el pueblo ha tenido- dijo la anciana soltando una leve risa. —Y no te preocupes querida, esta vieja yegua jamás le han gustado las despedidas siempre me han parecido algo triste, prefiero irme con el recuerdo de todos sonriendo por el festejo del solsticio.

—Realmente es una pena que debas irte, Ponyville no sería lo que es ahora si no fuera por usted y la señora Smith.

—Sabes querida, cuando mis padres me dijeron que ayudaríamos a una familia amiga a formar un pueblo en medio de la nada me negué rotundamente, irme de Canterlot me parecía inaceptable fui una yegua terca típico a esa edad pero con el tiempo y mientras más tomaba forma el pueblo que construíamos con nuestros propios casco termine enamorándome de este lugar- dijo la yegua mirando con nostalgia y tristeza el pueblo. —Me parte el corazón irme, pero mi hijo me invito a vivir con él y su familia en Canterlot. Ya estoy vieja y me gustaría pasar mis últimos años con mi familia.

—Y todos respetamos tu deseo Written- dijo la alcaldesa poniendo su casco sobre el suyo para darle ánimo. —Todo Ponyville te va a extrañar.

—Y yo los extrañare a cada uno de ustedes- confesó la anciana limpiándose una lagrima. —Pero dejemos toda esta charla que nos estamos poniendo emotivas, mejor hablemos sobre el favor que te pedí ¿Qué dices?

—Bueno, estuve viendo los datos que me diste sobre él ¿estas seguras que quieres que sea tu reemplazo? -pregunto la alcaldesa midiendo sus palabras. —No se ve... como alguien que trabaje en una biblioteca.

–Jajaja, lo se parece más alguien que golpearía los libros con un bate de beisbol- se rio la anciana. —Pero que su apariencia no te engañe, es un buen muchacho solo dame estas últimas 3 semanas y le enseñare cada detalle que todo bibliotecario que se respete debe saber.

—Pues está decidido, le daremos estas tres semanas como prueba para que lo instruyas y si muestra ser capaz de manejar las responsabilidades de la biblioteca, firmaremos un contrato de trabajo por un año- sentenció la mayor mare antes de tomar el ultimo sobro de su té.

—Gracias querida, este muchacho esta pasado por un mal momento, estoy segura que viviendo una temporada aquí va a poder superar todo- habló la bibliotecaria mirando su taza de té con tristeza.

—No te preocupes, todo Ponyville lo hará sentir bienvenido, por lo menos no hay duda de que cierta pony rosada lo hará.

—Oh, Pinkamena Diane Pie que Celestia bendiga a esa pony, no tengo duda de que pondrá sacarle una sonrisa a este muchacho- comento la anciana más alegre. —Entonces le enviare hoy mismo una carta para que se venga lo más pronto posible, realmente te agradezco por esto querida.

—Por favor señora Written, usted ya ha hecho mucho por toda la comunidad, esto es lo menos que podemos hacer- dijo la alcaldesa ayudando a levantarse a su acompañante. —Puede decirle al señor Green Storm que es más que bienvenido a Ponyville.

.

.

.

.

Nota del autor:

Este sería el prólogo de mi primer fic en mlp, acepto cualquier critica que me quieran dar prometo que la tomare en cuenta para intentar mejorar y hacer escritos más agradable para todos


End file.
